Un Disfraz Especial
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Harry quiere un disfraz especial para Halloween. Fanfic Severitus. Severus/Remus


**Gracias a mis trabajadoras betas, Meliza y Bellatrix_2009, que se esfuerzan para ayudar a todos que les piden, incluso yo con mis horrores ortográficos.**

\- Maldita Lily por heredarle sus ojos, y maldito chucho pulgoso por negarse a hacer algo tan sencillo. Maldito idiota. - Severus reclamó para la nada, teniendo cuidado de que la aguja no hiciera otro pequeño hoyo en su dedo. ¿Cómo diablos Molly Weasley hacía esto sin terminar con los dedos dañados?

La campanita de la tienda le hizo sacar los ojos de su trabajo actual para dar atención al cliente, pero era Lucius Malfoy.

\- Hola, Lucius. ¿Necesitas una poción o solo viniste a chequear tu inversión? - Sus ojos volviendo al trabajo que tenía en manos.

\- Hola, Severus. No necesito nada, sólo vine por una charla decente y un té, ya que tuve que aguantar a los idiotas del Ministerio todo el día. Por Salazar, son unos tontos de remate. - El rubio dijo, sacándose sus guantes y la capa. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Una fantasía para mi pupilo. - Severus dijo, con toda la dignidad. - Aquel sitio que frecuentan durante la semana y que tiene las agallas de hacerse llamar escuela mágica va a hacer una fiesta de Halloween al estilo de los muggles. Incluso saldrán para pedir dulce, ¿puedes creerlo? Casi todos los otros niños tendrán disfraces hechos por sus familias, entonces, tengo que hacerle una.

Lucius sonrió con malicia. Casi no contuvo las ansias de molestar a su amigo, porque el único que no sabía que Severus Snape había caído como elfo domestico ante los pies de Harry Potter, era él mismo. Diablos, el hombre lo había visto una única vez antes de saber que Dumbledore le dejó con los parientes muggles de Lily Potter y tuvo un ataque de rabia contra el viejo, haciéndole ver cómo era estúpido y peligroso dejarlo en las manos de muggles que odiaban la magia. Todo terminó en que el propio Severus fue a rescatar al niño un mes después, y el berrinche que hizo con la ayuda de Molly Weasley era acertado, ya que cuando el niño que vivió estaba bajo el cuidado de sus familiares estaba sucio, flaco y totalmente desatendido. Con eso, Narcissa le obligó a sacar a Sirius Black de Azkaban para que pudieran impedir nuevas maniobras del viejo legalmente y como esos dos no podían confiar uno en el otro, terminaron como guardianes conjuntos y el más manipulado de los dos, para sorpresa de su amigo rubio, terminó siendo Severus. Harry creció para ser tan experto como Draco en el arte de usar su apariencia dulce y ojos lindos contra adultos menos astutos. Black era sangre pura y tuvo un hermano menor Slytherin para entrenarlo, dejando a Severus como el blanco más fácil para el pequeño dictador. Ah, los años que pasaron fueron llenos de situaciones hilarantes debido al poder de ese niño sobre el estricto y aterrador Severus Snape.

\- Ya veo. Y como Black jamás haría algo así, entonces estás cosiendo lo que debería ser...

Severus le miró con desconfianza, enseñando el tejido naranja.

\- Es una calabaza. Harry pasó días hablando sobre como Molly Weasley hacía el disfraz del pelirrojo de su edad, pensé que le iba a gustar esto. - El pocionista dijo, con cara seria. - ¿No puedes decir qué es sólo mirándolo?

Lucius suspiró, apenado por su amigo y con una idea para cabrear a Sirius Black. Si todo salía como planeaba tendría a Severus de buen humor por días seguidos y tal vez finalmente podría hacerle salir con aquella secretaria del Ministerio que siempre venía a comprar pociones sólo para hacerle ojitos a su amigo.

\- Mira, ¿por qué no me dejas eso a mí? - Lucius preguntó. - Black va a llevar a Harry a la mansión mañana, Narcissa le va a enseñar a un grupo de niños sobre el Samhaim.

\- ¿Cómo hizo ella que estuviera de acuerdo con eso sin que yo tuviera que meterme en una pelea? - Severus preguntó, ya que, aunque él y Black vivían bajo el mismo techo en Grimmauld Place, aún tenían peleas monumentales sobre la presentación de la cultura tradicional y de los sangre pura para Harry.

\- No le pregunto a mi esposa que tipo de cosas sabe sobre Black para que él acepte tan fácilmente a sus pedidos. - Lucius dijo, divertido. - Debe ser algo demasiado bueno para hacerlo ir hacía mi casa a tomar el té y aguantar que ella le presente chica tras chica disponible para casarse... y Black es educado, te lo juro.

Severus alzó una ceja, tendría que negociar informaciones con Narcissa.

\- Deja ese intento de ropa, o mejor, quémala. Yo sí sé usar hechizos para confección de ropas. - El rubio dijo, con arrogancia.

\- Claro que sabes, eres la vanidad en persona, Lucius. No sé cómo el Lord pudo reclutarte cuando estabas tan ocupado sacando fotos para revistas y criticando los _designers_ de Paris.

\- De la misma manera que te sacó la nariz de los libros de pociones y magia negra, supongo. - Lucius pinchó, rodando los ojos y pasando los dedos sobre la marca tenebrosa oculta por la ropa. - Espero que eso no vuelva para cobrarnos las deudas del pasado.

\- Si sucede estaremos preparados. - Severus dijo, ya que buscaba maneras de sacar la marca por el bien de Harry, aunque en aquel momento estuviese más ocupado mirando feo hacía la aguja. - No entiendo porqué no salió como planeé

Lucius suspiró.

\- Porque elegiste el tejido incorrecto, lo cortaste mal... muchos motivos para que la calabaza parezca una zanahoria fea.

Severus gruñó, lanzando el tejido en la chimenea y encendiéndola con un movimiento de varita.

\- Está hecho, reconozco que coser no es lo mío. Por lo menos lo intenté, eso ya hace que sea un guardián mejor que Black.

\- Eso ni siquiera está en discusión. - Lucius dijo, sonriendo con maldad. - Narcissa tiene que pasar horas haciéndole sufrir por decir estupideces sexistas.

Severus sonrió.

\- Tendré que informarle que el idiota me dijo que no era una bruja para quedarse cosiendo ropas de niños.

\- En el día de la fiesta, así llevaremos a los niños a pedir los dulces sin tenerlo cerca. - Lucius dijo, muy satisfecho.

Severus volvió a gruñir haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Tendremos que hacer eso? Es de muggles, por Merlín.

Lucius encogió los hombros.

\- A mí no me mires. Narcissa me dijo que debo llevar a Draco porque será divertido y mi asesor de prensa dijo que será bueno para mi imagen.

\- Mandilón.

\- ¿Querrás decir listo, verdad? No arriesgo mi cuello por tonterías con mi esposa, y si pago al hombre es por un motivo. Estás celoso porque gano recompensas por buen comportamiento. - Lucius dijo, malicioso.

Severus hizo una mueca.

\- Qué asco.

X~x~X

Draco y Harry estaban tan bonitos y monos, que Lucius sintió una oleada enorme de orgullo, y se congratuló por su brillante idea.

\- ¿Estamos guapos, papá? - Su heredero preguntó, girando para hacer que su capa ondease a su alrededor.

\- Están perfectos. - Dijo, y se quedó mirando a Harry, que aún se miraba en el espejo sin decir palabra. - ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No te gustó? Podemos hacer otra cosa, no es un problema

Lucius estaba incomodo con el silencio del niño, principalmente cuando vio un brillo de lágrimas en los lindos ojos.

\- Oh, Merlín. ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó, arrodillándose frente a los dos niños. Se calmó cuando Potter se lanzó para abrazarlo.

\- Mi Sev se pondrá muy feliz, ¿verdad? — Harry preguntó, con la carita hundida en el cuello del rubio.

\- Sí. - Lucius le garantizó.

\- Gracias, señor Lucius. - El niño dijo, besando su mejilla. El pequeño ladrón de corazones era un caradura.

\- Por nada, Harry, por nada. - Era una vergüenza que nunca lograba llamarlo sólo por el apellido para mantener la formalidad, el niño ya tenía a su esposa, su hijo y su mejor amigo comiendo de su manito delicada de cinco años de edad.

\- Oye, también quiero abrazo. - Draco protestó, llamando la atención de su padre. Lucius desconfiaba que su amistad con Harry era el motivo que le hacía más exigente para cariños.

Narcissa les encontró en el closet un tiempo después, el mayor estaba sentado en el suelo, con Harry en su regazo mientras intentaba domar el pelo del pequeño. Draco estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su cepillo de hilos suaves, que Lucius había cambiado por un peine.

\- Oh, querido, eso no va a funcionar. - Ella dijo. - Es resultado de un hechizo.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? - Lucius preguntó, masajeando la cabecita de Harry, que prácticamente maulló con eso, un leoncito, realmente.

\- Una peluca mágica, claro. Son muy cómodas.

Lucius le sonrió a su esposa.

\- Ah, la suerte que tengo de que seas mi esposa.

\- Hay que agradecer todos los días de rodillas. - Ella dijo, con un brillo divertido en la mirada. - Ahora, Harry, es hora de llevarte para tu casa. Draco podrá quedarse a dormir como pidieron, pero recuerden, los disfraces para la semana que viene son...

\- Secreto! - Los dos niños gritaron a la vez.

\- Sí, eso mismo, mis niños listos.

X~x~X

Sirius estaba muy animado por llevar a Harry y a Draco para pedir dulces junto con Arthur y Remus. Había convencido a Moony para que fueran a una fiesta de adultos después, y finalmente podría hacer que su amigo saliera con la auror que le hacía ojitos de perro apaleado siempre que iba a la Central a verlo.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué va a disfrazarse Harry? - Remus preguntó, ajustando la cámara para tener muchas fotos de los niños.

\- No lo sé, es el grasiento que cuida de esas cosas. - Sirius dijo, distraído, y lloriqueó cuando se ganó un bofetón en la parte de tras del cuello. - Moony, eso duele.

La cara del hombre lobo era agria.

\- Tienes que parar de llamarlo así, eso deja a Harry totalmente enfadado y haces un lío en la cabecita del niño.

\- Sólo lo hago cuando estamos solos, Harry no me escucha hablar así. – Porque, la última vez que lo escuchó peleó con Sirius y no le habló por una semana.

\- Severus merece más respeto, te ayuda a mantener la vida de Harry ordenada y si no fuera por él, el niño aún estaría con los tíos muggles. No sé como él tiene tanta paciencia contigo.

Sirius bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Dumbledore y Remus ya le estaban llegando al corazón con las broncas por su comportamiento. En los primeros meses de Harry con él y Severus en Grimmauld Place, peleaban como perro y gato, y para su sorpresa, cuando llegaron a un punto imposible, el director les dijo que iba a dejar que Harry fuera con Severus, que era mucho más responsable que él. Eso le desencajó e hizo que mejorara mucho, pero aún se peleaban sin violencia y discordaban en muchas cosas.

\- Compórtate esta noche, no molestes a los niños. - Remus pidió, poniendo una cara seria, lo que era chistoso, ya que usaba orejas de conejo para salir con los niños.

\- Sí, señor. - Sirius contestó, haciendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Cuando llegaron en la escuela de Harry, el sol ya estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, haciendo que los tonos de naranja y rojo del cielo combinasen con el jardín lleno de calabazas del Nido de Unicornios, donde los niños estudiaban. Los espantapájaros se movían para asustar las personas, y había un ruido de música y risos infantiles. Los dos amigos se sonrieron mutuamente y marcharon para el patio de la escuela, Remus empezó a reír en cuanto vio el disfraz que Harry usaba.

\- Aquel maldito hijo de…

\- Espero que no estés maldiciendo en una escuela infantil, querido primo. - Una voz femenina silbó tras ellos, haciendo que Sirius saltara por la impresión.

\- Hijo de una buena madre, Cyssa, era lo que iba a decir.

\- Ya me reo. - Ella dijo, mirando a los niños y sonriendo con malícia hacía su primo. - ¿Los niños no están perfectos?

\- Oh, sí, lindos. - Sirius contestó, claramente incómodo.

\- Narcissa, mira a quién tuve que forzar a salir de la tienda. - Lucius dijo, llegando con Severus Snape con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Oh, hola, Severus. ¿Ya viste a los niños? - Ella preguntó, con una sonrisa que hizo al pocionista desconfiar de algo.

\- No, Harry no quiso que le vistiera en casa, dijo que todos lo harían aquí. - Severus contestó, buscando a los niños con los ojos. - ¿Lucius, qué hiciste?

\- Oh, Harry y Draco este año deseaban disfrazarse de personas que aman y admiran mucho. - Lucius contó.

\- Oh, y.… oh, Merlín. - El pocionista dejó salir el aliente cuando vio a los dos niños corriendo hacía ellos. - Harry!

El niño llegó corriendo, haciendo que la capa de una diminuta réplica de la túnica que Severus usaba todos los días ondeara tras él. El niño sacó los hilos negros de su pelo más largo y totalmente liso de su frente, lucía como un mini Severus con gafas.

\- Sev! - El niño dijo, alegre. - Mira, soy tú.

\- Lo veo. - Dijo con voz ronca y la cara agria de siempre, pero el niño veía en los ojos negros la emoción que más le gustaba: amor y satisfacción. Harry le tendió los brazos y su tutor se arrodilló para abrazarlo, aprovechando para ocultar unas lágrimas que le salieron de los ojos. - Pero... ¿por qué?

\- Porque te amo, tonto. - Harry dijo, con su lógica infantil, pasando los brazos por el cuello del hombre, claramente deseando ser cargado. - ¿Ya podemos salir por los dulces?

\- Pero Moony y yo... - Sirius empezó.

\- No! Voy a salir con mi Sev, Pad. Estamos igualitos. - Harry dijo, muy serio. - Mañana me llevas a ver los fantasmas.

\- Pero... - Sirius se quedó sin palabras, principalmente porque Draco estaba allí sosteniendo una cana pequeña con cabeza de serpiente, luciendo exactamente igual que Lucius, incluso con una colita en su pelo. Su corazón dolió un poco al notar que Harry pensaba en el grasiento como padre más que en él.

\- Severus y yo vamos a llevarlos juntos. - Lucius dijo. – Porque, no sé qué te lleva a desear salir con los chicos cuando te rehusaste a coser un disfraz.

\- Eso es cosa de mujeres! - Sirius soltó, sin pensar.

\- Querido primo, creo que tenemos algunas cosas que charlar. - Narcissa dijo, con los labios apretados y una mirada peligrosa.

\- Ah, yo... voy a una fiesta con Moony, tendremos que dejarlo para después, Cyssa. - Sirius dijo, dando dos pasos hacía atrás.

\- Oh, no me importa. - El hombre lobo dijo, sin pena. - Voy a acompañar a los niños y a Severus.

Sirius vio con horror como su mejor amigo se inclinaba elegantemente frente al pocionista, ofreciendo la mano.

\- Eso es aceptable, Lucius puede ser el acompañante. - Narcissa dijo, mirándoles con atención.

Sirius estaba anonado cuando su prima le sacó de la escuela. Lucius rió al ver como Severus daba un golpe en la mano tendida de Lupin.

\- No soy una bruja de sangre pura en su primer baile.

\- Pero quiero hacerte la corte. - Remus dijo, divertido.

Lucius sintió una oleada de alegría, aunque le gustase muy poco el hombre lobo.

\- Eso va a hacer que Black tenga un ataque de histeria. - Dijo, sosteniendo la manito libre de Draco.

\- Por ese lado no es tan mala idea... - Severus contestó, empezando a moverse, con Harry en sus brazos.

Remus rió, esas serpientes eran locas.

X~x~X

En la mañana siguiente, en la privacidad de su cuarto, Severus tenía un álbum de recuerdos abierto en la mesa, junto con El Profeta. Con cuidado, cortó la foto de la portada y la pegó en la página en blanco con precisión. Sonriendo allí estaba su lindo Harry, dando pasos alegres sosteniendo su mano y la de Lupin al mismo tiempo. Una taza de té fue puesta a su lado, haciéndole mirar arriba.

\- ¿Será Harry Potter el único en caer en los encantos secretos del sombrío maestro de pociones? - La voz divertida de Lupin alcanzó sus oídos, leyendo el titular. - Me pregunto qué cosa escribiría si supiera todo lo que te hice la noche pasada.

Manteniendo su cara seria, Severus le miró y dijo:

\- Piensa en lo que Black diría si supiese qué hacemos bajo su techo ya por muchos meses.

Remus sacudió los hombros, sin preocupación.

\- Sirius estaría celoso, cariño, porque está amargado y sin un buen polvo.

Severus bufó e iba a contestarle, pero la voz llorona de Harry se hizo oír por el hechizo niñera.

\- Tito Sev... mi pancita me duele. - Harry lloriqueó.

\- Les avisé. - Severus dijo, mirando feo a Remus.

\- Sí, pero no hiciste nada para impedirnos de comer los dulces, y Harry sabe perfectamente que puede atiborrarse de comida, porque su Sev tendrá una poción lista para él. - Remus provocó, apuntando la botellita y la cuchara que el pocionista ya tenía en manos. - El niño te tiene comiendo de su mano, amor.

\- Calumnias. - Murmuró el hombre de negro, saliendo del cuarto con aire sombrío.

Remus volvió a la cama, sonriendo locamente al oír por el hechizo, del cual Severus ciertamente se olvidó, como su amante consolaba a Harry, que estaba todo mimoso y dramático, claramente deseando más atención. Remus se preguntó si Harry iría para Slytherin, el niño ya había domado una de las serpientes más peligrosas de la casa de Salazar, imagina lo que podría hacer en unos años.


End file.
